Doll
by Neko C
Summary: Un alquimista rompe la regla principal de todas, por lo que debe pagar el precio. Mientras tanto, su creación es enviada con su mejor amigo y confidente al otro mundo, en un intento de protegerla. "Yo nací por una razón, ¿verdad, Maestro?"


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados y mencionados en el fic corresponden y pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, dueños y compañías; exceptuando a referencias a algunas personas y asociaciones históricas. La imagen fue creada por Nobu_Hazel del grupo Aspirality (les recomiendo que vean sus demás creaciones en DA, son grandiosas), por lo que tampoco me pertenece. Sólo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradezco hasta que nos caiga el fin del mundo a Aiko_Kimura por ser mi Beta zúperwow.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Prólogo:**

Arrugó entre sus dedos el principio de su largo y hermoso faldón de seda blanca, haciendo y deshaciendo pensamientos en su cabeza. Incluso podía sentirse al igual que una simple marioneta que era controlada por una mano temblorosa. No era como si estuviese nerviosa a un dolor físico o emocional, pero ese sentimiento seguía calando en su interior. Sabía que él había escuchado el ruidoso sonido que hizo al caminar con sus suecos entre los pasillos de la desierta mansión, debido a su poca práctica. Se sintió torpe. No debía ser buena idea irrumpir en su estudio, especialmente después del ocaso, mas estaba ansiosa por verlo.

Suspiró y tocó delicadamente con los nudillos tres veces la ornamentada puerta de roble, sin dejar de arrugar el vestido. Nada. Luego de casi diez segundos sin respuesta, dio el segundo aviso. Preocupada, tomó la perilla y empujó con dificultad. Dio el primer paso y casi se resbaló por el parqué, provocándole que uno de sus tobillos se doblara y comenzara a doler, dibujando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. "Qué tonta, debo tener cuidado", pensó. Esperó a que la molestia se apaciguara y terminó de entrar al despacho.

—¿Maestro? —susurró, esperando no haber llegado en mal momento.

Miró la habitación, completamente curiosa: las pinturas de personajes ilustres y del linaje de la familia de él le parecieron tan aterradoras como interesantes; la mesa de trabajo colmada de tubos de ensayo y otros recipientes de vidrio, llenos de sustancias inidentificables para ella, estaba bien ordenada, dejando lugar para el maletín que él usaba en sus visitas de trabajo; la alfombra, roja y rectangular, se ubicaba en el centro del salón, llenando el vacío y combinando armoniosamente con las cortinas que adornaban la gran y única ventana, en ese momento abiertas y mostrando la resplandeciente luz de la Luna menguante; finalmente, se fijó en el escritorio al lado de ésta, donde varios papeles estaban repartidos a diestra a siniestra, una lámpara de aceite iluminaba el sector y un muchacho se apoyaba sobre su superficie lisa, sentado en una acolchonada silla.

—¿Maestro? —repitió, acercándose a la figura con cautela, escuchando el sonido que hacían sus zapatos en el suelo y sintiéndose culpable por eso.

No le costó darse cuenta cuando se posicionó a su lado que su maestro dormía plácidamente, usando sus brazos como almohada, escondiendo su cara entre ellos y respirando acompasadamente. Ella sonrió con calidez, contemplando complacida la paz que despedía él y contagiándose un poco de la misma.

"No debería trabajar hasta tan tarde" se dijo en su cabeza, teniendo grandes deseos de acariciar su cabellera, aunque se contuvo. "Creo que debería traerle una manta o algo así... ¿despertarlo? No, no me gustaría interrumpir su descanso" pensaba, a la vez que posicionaba sus manos sobre los costados de la silla, queriendo admirarlo un poco más.

—Maestro, yo… —Si hubiera podido, un sonrojo estaría adornando su cara en ese instante.

De repente, el muchacho levantó la cabeza de golpe, abrió los ojos y lanzó todo el aire de sus pulmones, como lo hubieran golpeado en el abdomen. La chica se asustó ante esa reacción tan brusca y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con la alfombra y cayendo estrepitosamente sobre ella, en un ruido sordo. Él escuchó eso y volteó con rapidez para encontrarle en el suelo, con una mueca adolorida.

—¿Miki? —preguntó el joven, clavando sus ojos azules sobre la figura.

—Maestro —respondió la aludida, tratando de sonreír a pesar de su ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, ¿te asusté? —Tomó una de sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse, a la vez que la otra se posicionaba en su cintura, tratando de hacer la labor más efectiva.

—Yo debería ser la que se disculpara, Maestro. —Cerró la boca, sintiéndose nerviosa ante el contacto—. Irrumpí en su estudio sin permiso.

—No te preocupes —aseguró, soltándola y mirando su reloj de bolsillo, constatando que seguramente ella había acudido por haber estado tantas horas sin salir.

Él tocó su cabellera rubia, desatando su tan usual coleta. Suspiró débilmente y le dio la espalda, comenzando a ordenar un poco sus notas.

—¿Es una nueva investigación, Maestro? —Se acercó con respeto al escritorio y observó los papeles: la gran mayoría de ellos estaban repletos de símbolos que no comprendía por completo y las palabras sólo eran apuntes muy vagos como para darle una idea.

—Digamos… que es un pendiente que tengo desde hace mucho y aún no puedo acabar. —Sonrió con melancolía, guardando todo en el cajón del mueble—. Por alguna razón, hay una fórmula que se escapa de mi entendimiento. —Meditó en su cabeza, suspirando, sin dirigirle la mirada a Miki.

—Maestro —nombró ella—, por favor, no se deprima —pidió, poniendo sus manos de vuelta en el faldón y arrugando la misma zona.

Él la miró con ternura de pies a cabeza, notando un detalle.

—Viniste a mostrarme cómo te calza el vestido nuevo, ¿verdad? —La muchacha sonrió al ver que el rubio había prestado atención.

—Sí. Simplemente no pude resistirme. —Dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí misma, haciendo que los volados blancos y lazos azules de la ancha falda tomaran una leve altura y él admirara toda su figura—. Me pasé toda la tarde frente al espejo, cepillándome el cabello y probando cuáles peinados quedarían bien con él. También lustrando los suecos que estaban al lado. —Tomó con fuerza la tela, para ascender un poco más y lucir el calzado mejor.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. —Acarició el rosado cabello de ella, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio—. Aún ese mechón rebelde no quiere bajar —comentó con gracia, tratando de alisarlo sin resultados favorables.

—Me gusta así, de todas formas —dijo ella, tomando la mano del joven entre las suyas—. Maestro, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —habló con una voz baja.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Miki? ¿Algo te ha molestado? —inquirió él, preocupado.

—No, no es nada malo —aseguró ella, clavando sus ojos rosados sobre los azules—. Sólo que… ¿por qué?

—¿Porqué qué, Miki?

—¿Por qué me dio este vestido tan bonito? —se atrevió a preguntar, bajando la mirada a la mano que tenía atrapada entre las suyas.

—Es un regalo —aseguró.

—¿Regalo?

—Sí, regalo —confirmó, haciendo que la muchacha levantara la vista—. Es una muestra de cariño de mí hacia ti —explicó, sonriendo ante la estupefacción de su interlocutora.

—¿Por qué, Maestro?

—Porque quiero que siempre recuerdes que eres especial para mí, no importa si no puedo verte o tocarte. —Aprisionó una de las manos de ella y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un suave beso—. Siempre estás en mi corazón, mi dulce señorita. ¿Lo harás, verdad? ¿Lo recordarás?

Miki se quedó sin aliento ni respuesta, sólo contempló con una gran sonrisa el gesto y asintió levemente. Luego, sintió cómo los brazos masculinos la aprisionaban en un dulce abrazo que correspondió sin rechistar.

—Miki, por favor, duerme —pidió él, con la cabeza depositada sobre el hombro de ella, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

—¿Ma-maestro? —preguntó ella sin comprender, sintiendo cómo un pinchazo penetraba en su espalda y la pesadez invadía su cuerpo.

Luego de unos segundos, terminó sucumbiendo en los brazos del rubio.

Fuera de esas paredes, una figura cubierta por una capa se dedicaba a apaciguar a los caballos que estaban atados a una carroza delante de la puerta de entrada de la mansión, tratando de buscar paciencia de donde no le quedaba para no entrar al lugar y asesinar a cierto rubio. Miró su reloj, que se suponía debía estar sincronizado con el de él, notando que la espera había sido demasiada como para que las cosas estuvieran bien.

Finalmente, el muchacho apareció, cargando sobre sus brazos el cuerpo adormecido de Miki.

—Te tardaste, Len —reprochó la persona en voz baja, cruzando sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho, me quedé dormido —bromeó con el mismo tono, intentando romper la presión.

El interlocutor bufó con obvio enojo, haciendo que su respiración se convirtiera en una masa humeante de aire blanco.

—Yo con un frío invernal afuera… ¡y el señor durmiendo! —se quejó, alzando su voz. Len se acercó a ella y trató de colocar un dedo sobre los labios.

—Baja el tono, sabes que puede haber alguien detrás de los arbustos y descubrirnos.

—No seas tan escéptico.

—Desde que entramos, sabes que hasta desconfío de las propias paredes. —Acomodó el cuerpo de Miki sobre sus brazos, sintiendo un leve cansancio.

La persona dejó de discutir y abrió la puerta de la carroza.

—Vamos, ya nos queda poco tiempo.

Len asintió y se acercó al lugar, donde reposaba una caja de madera de las dimensiones de un humano promedio. Allí depositó el cuerpo de la chica de cabellos rosados. Acarició unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que se colaban por su cara, los acomodó, besando su frente con lentitud y cariño y depositando una carta sobre el pecho de ella. La contempló, completamente extasiado, se veía tan inocente, tan pura cuando dormía. Un sabor amargo se apoderó de su boca, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera. Tal vez la acción más molesta para el rubio fue tener que clavar la tapa de madera, como si sintiera que esos mismo eran los de su propia tumba.

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y miró a su acompañante.

—¿Crees que está bien hacer ésto? —preguntó la figura, algo dudosa.

—Allí estará segura —susurró, no muy convencido—, ¿verdad?

—No sé, dímelo tú. —Suspiró—. ¿Confías en él?

—Con toda mi alma —aseguró—. Sólo que Miki… ella…

—Podrías ir con ella, Len —habló en un tono osco y duro, como si lo que estuvieran haciendo fuese una completa locura—. Podrías pedir asilo y estar resguardado. ¿Por qué tomas el riesgo?

El aludido rió ante eso y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Me rastrearían —explicó—, mi cabeza ya tiene precio en la Gran Logia, ¿lo olvidas? Podrían encontrarme y, lo peor de todo, hacerle daño a Miki. Son personas poderosas y no se van con juegos… eso lo sabes bien.

Se callaron, dejando que el único sonido lo hicieran los animales.

—Así que… es mejor así —sentenció la figura, con un tono melancólico.

—La cuidarás si algo me pasa, ¿verdad? —indagó, mirando a la Luna.

—Te doy mi palabra de honor. —Puso una mano en su pecho y dio una reverencia que Len secundó.

—Gracias. —Tomó la cara de la persona debajo de la capa y depositó dos solemnes besos en cada mejilla—. Ve al puerto, allí encontrarás a un pequeño navío que aceptará la caja sin hacer preguntas; fue costoso, pero el capitán accedió de buena manera que la llevara con él. Luego de eso, vuelve a nuestro barrio natal y espera noticias mías. Lo mejor será que te embarques unos días después para no levantar sospechas.

—¿Y qué harás tú, Len? —preguntó la figura, teniendo un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Rezar, rezarle al Gran Arquitecto del Universo por Miki. Luego… quizás esperar mi castigo por incumplir las reglas.

Sin poder evitarlo, abrazó al rubio con una gran fuerza, talvez sabiendo que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Quiso llorar un poco, pero pensó que mostraría debilidad emocional ante él.

—Ya es tarde, es hora de que sigas tu camino.

Sin objetar, la persona subió al asiento del cochero y le dio un latigazo a los caballos, haciendo que estos dieran un relincho y comenzaran su marcha.

El cochero no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

_Continuará._

**-.-.-.-**

**¡Nuevo proyecto, yei! Basado en "Doll", sólo que tomando como protagonista a Miki, también incluiré temas como la masonería, alquimia y otras cuestiones para no hacerlo tan monótono. Aunque debía de estudiar para un final en vez de escribir, no me arrepiento de nada.**

**La continuación la traeré pronto, por lo menos antes de comenzar una jornada extenuantemente extenuante en la Universidad. Sí, me comprometo a mí misma a no dejarlo abandonado como… otros (la continuación está casi lista, me falta pasarla en limpio D:)**

**Mientras tanto, podrían dej… *se cachetea a sí misma*, lo siento, estaba a punto de mendigar. **

**Hagan lo que quieran, si quieren comentar su opinión, háganlo, y prometo responderles, aunque sea con un "gracias". Cada comentario y sugerencia tiene su lugar en el corazón.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
